


wrapped around an honest hurt

by handbagmarinara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breathplay, Kageyama Tobio is a Horny Mess, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbagmarinara/pseuds/handbagmarinara
Summary: Tsukishima is the person most of Kageyama’s wet dreams and fantasies were centered around. Not that he would ever admit. It was a crush he’d been harboring for the majority of their shared years in college. Nothing he had any plans to level up into something more. Andwell. That seems pretty unlikely now.Figures he’d have a crush on a fucking mythical creature.You sure know how to pick them, Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	wrapped around an honest hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly supposed to be just downright Porn Without Plot. Just vampire sex. I don't know. I can't write anything plotless, I guess?
> 
> Title is a lyric from the song [Honey by TRACE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHcRWm6UynY).
> 
> Enjoy!

He hears the moaning the moment he steps into the shower room. Kageyama wouldn’t have given it a second thought if it were any other day, except practice had ended hours ago, no other sports team played in the field today, and the moaning sounded like someone was badly hurt more than it was pornographic. The shower was still running, too. Did someone slip, hit their head, couldn’t do anything but speak unintelligible noises? How long have they been suffering? What if they _die_ there and Kageyama was the last person seen entering the shower room?

It’s the thought of being labelled a murderer that gets Kageyama dropping his duffel bag and running to the only shower stall with its curtains drawn. In his rush, he almost slips, but he clutches onto the tiled cubicle wall and yanks the curtain open before he splits his head open, and hopes the person inside would forgive him for seeing them wet and naked.

The shout of an ‘Are you okay?’ dies immediately in his throat.

The head cheerleader, naked, and being fucked into by one Tsukishima Kei is not a sight he had ever thought he’d see in his lifetime. His eyes bypass the bouncing breasts and spread legs and zero in on the blood, on her shoulder where Tsukishima’s mouth was currently latched onto. Their eyes meet and Kageyama is frozen to the spot. The blond’s eyes glow— literally— under the harsh fluorescent lighting, and he’s still moving his hips and making the cheerleader moan. What the fuck? Kageyama watches, entranced, as Tsukishima raises his lips from the girl’s skin. He sees two, deep puncture wounds where Tsukishima’s mouth had been, and he chokes.

Holy shit.

His eyes find Tsukishima’s again and they’ve been glued to him the whole time. Kageyama swallows under his gaze.

Tsukishima smirks, lip quirking up to show the white line of his teeth.

Kageyama bolts.

He grabs his duffel bag from where he’d left it, ignores the girly, sugary mewl and the low, taunting laugh echoing off the shower room, and heads back to his dorm.

Once there, door locked, pants down, and boner in his hand, Kageyama rubs one out, thinking of blond hair, strong arms, and sharp, bloody fangs.

 _Holy shit_.

Kageyama isn’t a skeptic. There have been countless vampire sightings recently, after all. Eyewitnesses and victims alike coming forward with tips. Enough to cause panic, but not enough to truly make its mark as fact.

But Tsukishima Kei? His classmate of almost three years? They’ve talked sometimes, during group projects. Kageyama’s seen him smile, but never saw fangs. He wasn’t pale, either. Not _dead_ pale, at least. He’s part of the basketball team, and he has yet to disintegrate in the sun.

Not to mention, the person most of Kageyama’s wet dreams and fantasies were centered around. Not that he would ever admit. It was a crush he’d been harboring for the majority of their shared years in college. Nothing he had any plans to level up into something more. And _well._ That seems pretty unlikely now.

Figures he’d have a crush on a fucking mythical creature. _You sure know how to pick them, Tobio._

He sighs, clicks and unclicks his pen as he sneaks another glance at Tsukishima from across the room. Ever since the shower room incident, Tsukishima’s been turning his head to him like he can feel Kageyama’s stare, and fixes him with a knowing smirk that has Kageyama’s knees weak under his desk. The things he would do to wipe it off his fucking face. Kageyama looks away and focuses on not stabbing his hand with the pen instead.

Tsukishima approaches him after class, once most of everyone has filed out of the classroom. Casual.

“You free for lunch?” Tsukishima asks, as Kageyama puts away his notebooks into his bag. He’s cornered now, and really, he actually was available for lunch, so he couldn’t say no. With a sigh, he stands and follows Tsukishima to the cafeteria.

“So,” Tsukishima starts, sipping on his soda straw, “You know about me.”

Kageyama cuts into his steak a little too hard, serrated knife grating on the plate, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"You saw me drinking from the campus head cheerleader, Kageyama. You think that was just some extreme blood kink?"

"I mean— you looked like you were injecting her with _other_ bodily fluids so—" Kageyama stabs at the meat with his fork. He could go on with his life without knowing how women’s genitalia worked. Especially not with a dick lodged deep into one.

“Heh.” Tsukishima smirks, “If I remember correctly, you looked pretty into it. A bit of a voyeur kink there?"

“Shut up.” Kageyama snaps. He doesn’t say that he was into it because it was Tsukishima there, that he couldn’t even remember who the girl was, now, “And if you slide your foot any higher, I’ll break it.”

Tsukishima’s foot freezes where it was sliding up the inseam of Kageyama’s thigh, and he laughs, "I was just getting to the good part."

“What do you want?” Kageyama sighs, pushing away his now empty tray aside, leaning on his forearms on the table, "You don't have to seduce me to keep me quiet. I’m not going to tell anyone about you or anything. I don’t really care." If he stays here any longer, he might pop another boner. Tsukishima's foot wasn't anywhere near his crotch anymore, but it was still wedged between Kageyama's crossed ankles. It felt warm.

For once, Tsukishima looks puzzled. “What… that’s new…”

Kageyama studies him, the nervous way he’s wringing his hands, his gold eyes darting from one part of the table’s surface to another, humming in between bouts of silence. Interesting, how a vampire could look so… submissive. Kageyama has always seen the blond as confident, always debated with professors during class, unprompted, and won each time, all with a bored look on his face, or with a depreciating laugh. It’s why Kageyama wanted nothing more but to make a mess of him.

“I’ve sort of expected the news to blow up the day after you saw me, but it’s been close to a week since and all I’ve gotten are your stares.”

“I don’t see what I would gain by telling radio stations about you. Not like anyone would believe me without proof, anyway.” Kageyama says, watching as Tsukishima bites into the garlic bread served with his lasagna. He doesn’t blanch. He keeps eating. Licks the grease off his fingers. “How— how do you eat that? Don’t you guys die?”

Tsukishima stares at him, looking disgusted, “You believe those vampire books bullshit?”

Kageyama sputters out an excuse of how ‘those vampire books bullshit’ is basically the only source he has, _the world_ has. Tsukishima looks at him, intrigued. Curious.

“Do you… do you want to know? How we really are?”

If Kageyama was still eating, he’d have probably choked by now. “Are you— Do you want to be friends? Is that what you’re getting at here?”

Tsukishima leans back in his seat, puts his hands up behind his head in a show of casualty, “I guess it isn’t so bad. Having friends… once in a while.” He says, flustered, only a little. A blush looks good on his cheeks. Probably looked even better when he’s flushed down to his chest—

“You mean once every few millennia.”

Tsukishima turns his head to the side to hide a smile, “Shut up.”

They become friends. Kind of easy. Kind of hard not to. Kageyama wasn't a magnet for friends himself. He's bad with words and his social skills were close to none. It was a miracle Hinata, Yachi, and Yamaguchi stayed with him from high school and didn't run the moment they all graduated and went to separate universities. They still had a group chat, still went out on food dates when their schedules allowed. Dates which, to his surprise, Tsukishima tagged along on almost all occasions.

Tsukishima was surprisingly clingy. Yachi pointed it out once in the group chat.

An arm around Kageyama's shoulders, a hand on his elbow guiding him, sitting so close Kageyama can feel the heat of Tsukishima's thigh against his. Really, it wasn't helping Kageyama's crush-that's-growing thing, when Tsukishima initiates skinship like this with him and him alone. Sometimes, Kageyama would put a hand on Tsukishima's thigh, to see how _he_ fares, but he seems nonplussed, and even leans into the touches. Unconsciously or not, Kageyama didn't know.

He chalks it up to the fact Tsukishima has never had any friends, or people to be touchy with. He didn't have a group he can hang with, aside from the basketball team he's in. Kageyama's pretty sure he's never seen him with anyone until they met. Physical touch is, by nature, needed, is it not? Do vampires lose that need? It must be lonely.

“What is?”

Kageyama didn't notice he'd said it aloud. He rubs his hands, cups them together and breathes into them for warmth. The December night air is unforgiving to those never tolerant to the cold. “Do you not have any other friends?”

“I'm a vampire.” Tsukishima says, walking ahead, “All my friends have died. At some point, you tire of forming bonds. You'd think a loss wouldn't mean anything to someone who's lived countless of years, but I've seen friends come and go, taken by the ticking of a clock that doesn't work on me.”

Kageyama stops walking, and Tsukishima halts in his step to turn to look at him.

“What? Do you feel sorry for me now?” Tsukishima asks, mirth in his tone and sadness in his eyes. Kageyama's lost someone in his life, too. His grandfather, from old age. The loss was still heavy in his heart, made its presence known whenever Kazuyo-san was mentioned. Grief, Kageyama concludes, was something even vampires still felt. Maybe tenfold.

He doesn't want to think about all the lives Tsukishima had to see gone, so instead, he replies with, “No. I just noticed that was the most you've said to me ever.”

Tsukishima stands there and waits for him to catch up, and again, they're side by side, cement under the sole of their shoes as they walk to the direction of Kageyama's dorm, stomach filled with food after another night out with Hinata and the others.

“Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, not really.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Tsukishima’s house was large and spacious. Bright, with the floor to ceiling glass panel on one side to showcase the well-tended garden. Modern and sleek, with white walls, linoleum flooring, and touch-sensored light switches. Simple. Way too simple, the place looked bare. No knick-knacks or photos nailed to the walls. It wasn’t exactly homey, but the place looked real damn expensive for a supposed university student to own. It’s a miracle no one’s been suspicious, but then again, they’d have to go through a hidden trail behind cemetery property to get here.

Tsukishima’s house was safe. Human-proof.

_(“I imagined you’d live in a dark castle.”_

_“What, with plush, medieval furniture? You probably think I lounge around with a cape around my neck. That I sleep in a coffin. Even have a pet bat.”_

_“Well...”_

_“Oh my fucking god.”)_

Midterm exams were upon them, and Tsukishima had been so kind (or so pitiful of Kageyama’s grade) that he offered a tutoring session.

Tsukishima was a good tutor. Despite the complexities of advanced physics, and the knowledge that he knew the advanced _advanced_ part of the subject, he was able to explain it to Kageyama like he was teaching him how to count from one to ten.

Now, if he only knew how to _keep his distance_.

Kageyama would be hunched over the low table, trying to answer one of the physics equations on his worksheet, and suddenly Tsukishima is behind him, his long legs stretching out under the table to wedge Kageyama’s body between them. If the blond notices the blush high on Kageyama’s face, he doesn’t point it out, and instead presses his torso against Kageyama’s back as he points out a miscalculation in the solution. Tsukishima’s voice is monotone, lilt lazy, tone low against the shell of Kageyama’s ear as he explains why the answer is choice A and not choice D.

Sometimes, it isn’t even the proximity being the problem. At one point, Tsukishima leaves the room to get them snacks, and he loses grip on his cellphone, sending it crashing on the (fortunately carpeted) floor. He bends over at the waist and Kageyama is rewarded with a view of his clothed ass, his sweatpants tight around his cheeks, inviting. Kageyama bites down on his fist and groans into his pile of papers.

So, as much as the day was productive, it was also hell. He’s got new material to jack off to, but at the cost of him popping uncomfortable boners the whole day. He doesn’t know how to feel about it all.

“Kageyama, we’ve been over this _thrice_ today. You’re supposed to multiply, not divide. No wonder you keep getting decimal answers.”

“But in the last equation we divided!”

“This is a different problem.”

“Why are we even learning this? This shit won’t help me once I graduate.”

“That’s what all idiots say.”

“Oh, bite me.” Kageyama says with a roll of his eyes.

“I promise you, if I did, you wouldn’t want me to stop.”

Kageyama looks up from his worksheet, eyes landing on Tsukishima, who— was close. Too close to his face. He’s been so used to having Tsukishima’s warmth sidled up against his body that he’s only realized this nearness isn’t exactly normal. His words catch up to him and he realizes what he’s said, what he’s suggested.

“What if I don’t want you to?” He retorts, eyes sliding down to Tsukishima’s lips for a split second. When he looks back up at Tsukishima’s eyes, he swears they were glowing.

Tsukishima pulls away with a cough, “Good session. Do the last problem at home to see if you’ve learned anything.”

Kageyama swallows, heat low on his stomach, as he watches Tsukishima stacks notebooks and stapled papers together. “Yeah. Thanks. I’ll text you later. So you can check.”

The blond nods and stands up, not sparing him another glance, “I’ll be downstairs. You’re going home now, right? I’ll show you out.”

Kageyama gathers his belongings into his bag, willing himself to stop thinking about what just happened. He thinks about cute puppies, the week-old garbage under his kitchen sink, gory scenes from all the thriller movies he's watched— anything to get the sinful warmth out of him— as he heads out of Tsukishima’s room and out the hallway. He’s thinking about the mildew in his bathroom when he realizes he’s turned the wrong way.

This part of the house wasn’t touched by light. There weren’t any lightbulbs in the sockets, and the doors were open, showing empty, dark rooms. _Where am I?_ He turns the flash on his cellphone and gets a fright seeing a large portrait at the end of the hall. _Oh._ He walks closer. This is… This is—

“You know, if you get lost, the first instinct is to call for help, or go retrace your steps.” Tsukishima’s voice boomed behind him, “You did neither.”

Kageyama jolts, whipping around, “ _Christ_. Sorry. I just—”

“The stairs are this way.” Tsukishima says, wine glass in hand, and that was it. Kageyama has no choice but to follow, the portrait still in the back of his mind as they make their way down the spiral staircase.

“You look like you want to ask something.” Tsukishima says, again, after a sip of wine, even if he’s not glanced over his shoulder to look at Kageyama once.

Kageyama stares at the back of the blond’s neck, at the tag sticking out from under his shirt. “Your family...”

“Hm.” Tsukishima takes the last step and turns, “Yes. That was my family. Painted hundreds of years ago.” He downs the rest of his wine and goes to the kitchen to wash the glass.

Kageyama waits in the living room, and then joins him as they walk out the front door, “Your brother...”

“Somewhere in Europe right now. We can’t stay in one place together for too long. We don’t age.”

“Your parents...”

“Killed.”

Oh. “Were they vampires, too?”

“No. We were all born human.”

He goes on about how it happened— About how a rogue vampire came into their home and turned him and his brother. Their parents found them later after a day’s work, crying with bite marks all over each other in their own attempt to stop the thirst.

“The first few hours of the transformation, you just want to drink and drink. Drinking your own blood made you sick. We didn’t know what else to do, so Akiteru and I fed off each other until our parents figured out what they can do. My dad worked in a slaughterhouse, so we drank animal blood to help. My mom was a saint. Still treated us like there was nothing wrong, didn’t mind we drank blood instead of water. I don’t know how they did it, but we survived in a world that would have burned us at the stake.”

They pass by the cemetery, meaning they were close to the main street. “You said they were killed…? Sorry, I shouldn’t—”

“I’m getting to that.” Tsukishima looks both sides of the road before crossing, Kageyama following after him, “Animal blood won’t sustain us, we learned. I lost control and fed off someone in school. I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was at home and the townspeople were breaking our door down. Mom and dad died protecting us. They got killed because everyone thought they were vampires, too, and we got away unscathed through the back door. It was fucked. My brother and I wished—” _it were us instead._ It was left unspoken, but it still rang in Kageyama’s ears.

They walk to the dorms in silence, honking cars, rustling leaves, and talking people filling it for them.

“Moving from one place to another for centuries...” Kageyama starts, “You probably know all sorts of languages.”

Tsukishima side-eyes him, and huffs out a laugh. The tension dissipates almost instantly, uncoiling away the tightness in both their shoulders, “All of them, actually.”

Kageyama bumps his hip against Tsukishima’s, a chuckle on his lips as well, “Show-off.”

Kageyama is having a crisis.

He realizes belatedly that Tsukishima walked him back. All the way to his dorm door. Even offered to throw the garbage bag Kageyama was fretting about a bit ago, and told him to double lock the door or else he was going to worry. He doesn’t leave until he hears the doorknob lock and the latch click.

He’s looking up at the ceiling, at a mark left there by the previous tenant (he doesn’t want to think about how it got up there), and realizes he had wanted to invite Tsukishima inside, to stay over, to cuddle on the couch as he puts on a vampire movie just to piss the blond off. He realizes he wanted to hold his hand, not just the fleeting one when he handed over the trash bag, or the one where they accidentally held hands reaching for the doorknob.

Kageyama is having a crisis because his crush, one he deemed sprouted from sexual attraction, is telling him _no, this wasn’t just him having the hots for Tsukishima Kei_. His heart does somersaults, and those were more intense now than the coiling heat on his dick when he thinks about wanting to see the blond’s smirk slide off his lips, wanting to see his cheek against the surface of the kitchen countertop, bent over—

He screams into his pillow. This is bad. _So_ bad. He’s fallen for— _No_. Just saying it is too much- posed too many risks, endangered the little bubble they’ve both been comfortable with for the past few months.

His phone pings with a text notification, and he doesn’t have to check it to know it’s Tsukishima. His heart soars at the thought, and the smile makes its way onto his face without him wanting to. _Damn it_.

To distract himself, he does the rest of the worksheet and hates the fact he remembered everything taught to him in that one tutoring session compared to what he’s been sitting in class for a semester for.

He’s so fucked.

After midterms, with Kageyama’s grades soaring and all examinations done, Tsukishima invites him over for celebratory dinner. Tsukishima makes the absolute best dishes, his palate refined from all those years alive in an ever-changing world, so Kageyama couldn’t say no.

Kageyama is on his second serving, listening as Tsukishima talked about his experience with the Black Plague, when the front door opens and slams shut. Kageyama hand clamps onto Tsukishima’s arm, already thinking of an escape route for them when—

“Kei!” A tall, kind-looking man, decked out in designer wear, greets with a smile. He stops mid-step when his eyes meet Kageyama’s, mouth forming into a small ‘o’. The stranger points quizzically at him, while looking at Tsukishima. “Your next meal?”

Kageyama flinches, releases Tsukishima’s arm as if burnt. He’s forgotten that he’s in the presence of a vampire— a creature who feasts on human blood, who finds human food enjoyable but never of any true value, because it's blood that really keeps them alive.

Tsukishima looks at him briefly, a flash of _something_ in his gold eyes, before he acknowledges the person who just barged in.

“He’s my friend, Akiteru.”

"Your frie— your friend." Akiteru’s expression melts into something soft, _fond_ . "Oh. _Oh_. You never told me about him. Oh, god. A _friend_."

Akiteru is beside them instantly, behind Kageyama’s seat as he extends a hand. "I’m sorry I scared you. I’m Akiteru. His brother." He takes Kageyama’s hand and kisses it, "Enchanté."

Tsukishima scoffs beside him, “What are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to be?” Akiteru retorts, laughing, “Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You haven’t written or texted in a while.”

Kageyama hears the message in that. _I wanted to make sure you were still alive. That they haven’t caught on yet. That you’re safe despite being apart from me._

“Sorry. Was busy.”

Akiteru looks at Kageyama, then back at Tsukishima with a sly smile, “I bet.”

“With school.”

“Yeah, mhm.” Akiteru laughs, patting Kageyama's head brotherly, “Well, you two go ahead and finish eating. I’ll be asleep.” He waves goodbye and is gone just as fast as he came.

“Don’t mind him. Or whatever he says. He’s annoying.” Tsukishima says, reaching for his wine and taking a huge gulp. Kageyama focuses on the liquid, watches Tsukishima’s tongue swipe at his lips to catch a drop.

“That’s blood, isn’t it?” Kageyama asks, spurred on by Akiteru’s comment. “Whenever I see you drinking wine… it’s actually blood.”

“Why are you suddenly so concerned?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at him, “Are you scared?”

“Not scared. More confused.” Kageyama answers, “Why haven’t you fed from me?”

Tsukishima almost knocks his wine glass over as he sets it down. His jaw clenches visibly. When he looks over at Kageyama, his eyes are hardened. “Don’t be stupid. I’ve got enough blood here to keep me satiated.”

“Then, if that's the case— why the cheerleader—”

“My body demands fresh, human blood from time to time, too.” He snips, then sighs, rolling his shoulders as if stiff. Kageyama opens his mouth to ask more, but— “Your food’s getting cold. Eat up. There’s more if you want to take some home.”

“But—”

Tsukishima fixes him with a glare that has him wishing he never learned how to talk. “Drop it, Kageyama.”

Kageyama fists his hands around the table cloth, not liking being ordered around, especially by the one person he wanted nothing more but to completely take, but does as told, the conversation gone and replaced with silence.

Things have been different since. Tsukishima wasn’t avoiding him, per se, but their interactions have lessened. They don’t eat lunch together anymore, Tsukishima cancelled their tutoring sessions under the guise that Akiteru was still over, his messages are always short and final, leaving no room for further questions or engaging topics. He’s even started sitting near the door now so he can bolt after the bell rings. Sometimes, Kageyama catches him in the campus court on his way to the indoor gym for volleyball practice, playing basketball with his varsity team, but he either gets a curt nod from the blond or none at all.

So when news of a teacher found pale and almost lifeless, blood droplets on her shirt, in an empty classroom broke out, Kageyama was more than certain his vampire friend had something to do with it. The teacher was alright, of course, had only reported dizziness— “I’ve been having all-nighters this past week, you see!”— and no signs of assault. There was no explanation for the blood. There were no bite marks. He wanted to ask Tsukishima how that was possible.

Kageyama tells himself he was going to confront Tsukishima later, after practice, because this was all so much avoiding over what seemed to be caused by nothing. He makes his way to the gym, head swirling with thoughts and completely out of it, imagining possible confrontational scenarios and lines to counter Tsukishima’s when it comes down to it.

He doesn’t hear the yells until it was too late. 

He sees the ball in his periphery, extends his arm out in reflex to stop it, but the ball’s trajectory changes when his hand swats at it, and still hits him square in the face. The force of it makes him stumble and land on his ass. There is a stinging pain on his tailbone, and on the palm of his hands where it scraped on the pavement. He sees the basketball near him and only belatedly realizes some of the basketball varsity was coming to his aid.

Basketball.

Tsukishima was part of the basketball team.

His mind clears, just a little, and he looks around until his eyes land on Tsukishima, running towards him in worry. And then Tsukishima freezes, and only then does Kageyama feel the dull, throbbing pain on his busted lip, his mouth filling with the taste of blood.

Tsukishima backs away, and the rest of the team huddle around Kageyama until he couldn’t see where the blond ran off to.

Kageyama gets to the house just as Akiteru walks out the front door.

“Oh. Hey.” Akiteru greets, uneasy, “Kei isn’t taking visitors right now.”

“Why?”

“He’s not… feeling well.”

“He’s… sick.” Kageyama supplies, deadpan, “That’s the best excuse you can come up with?”

“Hey.” Akiteru says, voice low, threatening, “I know he’s strong and can tear a whole army down if he so wanted, but he’s still my little brother. Right now, he’s taking in a lot of things, and I don’t think it’d be good for you to be here.”

“What things? He isn’t telling me anything anymore.” Kageyama almost yells, “I’m his friend.”

“Is that what you’ll ever be for him?” Akiteru asks, direct, eyes flashing, “Is that what you’ll allow yourself to ever be for him? A friend? Because if the answer is yes, I would strongly suggest you turn around and go.”

“What do you mean?” He didn’t like cryptic messages. It frustrates him to no end that he even has to decipher this, when all he wants to do is see Tsukishima, who was just beyond the door, “I— Listen, I just want to know if he’s okay. He saw me and _ran_ the other way. That’s not— that’s not normal behavior.”

Akiteru stands there, silent for a moment, regarding every inch of his being. Then he sighs. “He’s having bloodlust.”

“O...kay.” Kageyama says slowly, confused, “Doesn’t he have enough blood supply here to satisfy that—”

“He can drink from every bottle in here and more, and it’ll still leave him thirsty.”

“Then… if it’s fresh blood he needs, he’s always been drinking from some of the students. Just today, actually, he went for a _teacher—_ ”

“It won’t be enough.” Akiteru states, serious, eyes boring into Kageyama and rooting him into place, “Don’t you _get it_?”

Kageyama stares back, frozen and vexed, because he _doesn’t_. He doesn’t get it. He’s not a vampire, and Tsukishima never briefed him for stuff like this. He’s so angry at himself, helpless, that he wants to cry and punch something altogether.

Akiteru takes pity, sees the frustration wrapping Kageyama’s body tight, and adjusts the backpack on his shoulders, “Bloodthirst and bloodlust are different. Bloodthirst is whenever we’re starved of blood. Any blood can help with that. Bloodlust, however,” he looks down at his shoes, clicks his tongue and looks back up at Kageyama, “is tied to attraction.”

Kageyama’s stomach drops.

He knows, under normal circumstances, his first instinct was to bolt—at the message under that, the truth it revealed—, to never set foot into the Tsukishima household, avoid the blond in class and pray to the gods listening that their classes don’t match next year.

But this is nowhere near a normal circumstance— it never was— not when he’s standing in front of a vampire, the brother of another vampire who he’s been in love with.

“I want to see him.” Kageyama says, like the conversation before didn’t happen, “He needs me.”

Akiteru seemed to see the clarity in his eyes, the determination— because he finally steps aside, the doorway now open, “I’m not responsible for your death. If he drains you, that’s on you.” He jokes, hopping a bit to balance out the bag on his back. The carefree smile is back, “I’ll be going.”

Kageyama nods, stepping into the house, but Akiteru calls after him.

“Kageyama. It’ll be a few years before I can visit him again. Take care of him for me.” It’s soft, but the threat is there, more potent than the care. He waves goodbye and closes the door behind him, leaving Kageyama in the hallway.

 _I will._ Kageyama heads up the stairs and into Tsukishima’s room.

He hesitates for a moment before knocking, the first one soft, made with a shaky fist to the oak door. There isn’t a single response, not one sound than the echo of his knocks.

“Tsukishima! Open up!” It’s been over two minutes, now, “I know you’re in there, you complete ass— You piece of shit—”

Tsukishima’s voice booms from inside the room, “ _Leave_. Now. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

“ _What_ —”

“Did I stutter?” His voice sounds closer now, just at the door as well, “I _said_ , I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. It was nice, but I’ve decided this isn’t going to end well, so might as well end it here.”

Kageyama’s patience is running thin, “Stop running away.”

“ _Ha?_ ”

“For someone who’s been alive for eons, you’re pretty stupid about what that ice-cold heart of yours wants.” Kageyama smirks, “Oblivious, too.”

“What in the hell are you—”

“I’m in love with you.”

There is a deadly silence that passes between them. Kageyama’s ears rung, hyper aware of the sound of his own breathing, fast, the weight of his confession boring into him. Tsukishima’s door opens and Kageyama swears his breathing halts at the sight of him.

“No.” Tsukishima rasps. He looks scared, _vulnerable_ , as if he can’t crush Kageyama’s head with his bare hands if he wanted to, “Take that back. You don’t mean that.”

Kageyama uses this chance to push through Tsukishima’s door and close it behind him, grabbing Tsukishima’s wrist, and not-so lightly pushing him up against the door. It won’t hurt him, he knows. Kageyama cages him in with both hands on either side of Tsukishima’s head, boxing him in.

“I’ve always liked you. Before we started talking. Even before I saw you in the shower room. I’ve liked you for over two years now, all because of that one time you lent me spare change for the vending machine.”

Tsukishima lifts his hands and fists them around Kageyama’s shirt, tight, so tight it might just rip. “Kageyama, I swear to gods—”

“I’ve liked you more when I saw you every day in classes since then, had this weird notion that fate was making its move. I liked you when I realized this isn’t some sex-crazed attraction. I wasn’t just thinking about your legs or your ass or you naked on my bed anymore. I was thinking of waking up and having you there making me breakfast, too.”

Kageyama leans in close, brushes his lips against Tsukishima’s, barely a kiss, then leans back, only for Tsukishima to pull him back in, “Don’t you fucking dare—”

Kageyama smirks, plants butterfly kisses on Tsukishima’s lips, “I liked you even more when we started talking. When you got along with my friends, when you helped me with homework and classes, when you showed me a side of you that you won’t ever get to show others.”

Tsukishima was trembling, his lips quivering under Kageyama’s soft kisses. Kageyama keeps talking. “And I knew I was in love with you when I wasn’t scared of the fact that I wouldn’t mind loving you, despite you being a vampire— when I couldn’t bear the thought of you showing anyone else the _you_ I see now.” He presses on, finally sliding his lips over Tsukishima’s in an actual kiss, “I can’t believe I’m kissing you right now.”

“Me, too.” Tsukishima breathes, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed, like he was fighting an internal battle, which— yeah, he probably was, if Akiteru wasn’t lying. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to kiss you, too.”

Kageyama cradles Tsukishima’s face in his hands, hums against his lips, and tastes hesitation and fear melt into desire and anticipation. Tsukishima's lips were soft, softer than Kageyama had envisioned. He tasted distinctly of blood, but that was given, seeing the empty decanters scattered around the room. Kageyama doesn't think about whose or what blood he's tasting right now, and focuses on making sure Tsukishima won't need anyone else's blood but Kageyama's own. Tsukishima’s tongue swipes at his bottom lip and Kageyama groans, opens his mouth to give back, but before he gets to, he’s pushed back with a force so strong he felt like he was going to be flung against the opposite wall. Tsukishima’s got one hand curled around his shoulder— enough to hurt, to _bruise—_ pulling him an arms length away, the other wiping at his mouth, hissing.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama starts, licking at his spit-slick lips when he tastes iron. _Oh. Shit._ The scab keeping his split lip from bleeding was wet enough to start seeping. “Tsukishima—”

“You _have_ to go before I—”

“ _Tsukishima._ I don’t mind… if you feed from me.”

Tsukishima lets out a groan, “Do you _know_ what you do to me when you even suggest that I drink from you? That’s—”

Kageyama rakes his teeth against the dissolving scab until his lip starts bleeding slowly, “I want you to.”

“I could drain you. I could _kill_ you.”

“You won’t.” Kageyama says, voice low and commanding, something in him switching on, “Not when you follow what I say.”

Tsukishima clamps his mouth shut, keens a little at the tone, and nods meekly. Kageyama takes his hand and throws him into bed, not wasting any more time and straddling his hips, kissing him again. Blood smears between them, all licked clean by a swipe of Tsukishima’s tongue. He bites down Kageyama’s bottom lip, around the split, squeezing out more blood to suck on. A small cry rips out of Tsukishima's throat as he forcefully pulls away.

“Kageyama, please—” He turns his head the other way, breathing heavily. His skin was hot all over, and he was sweating too much for what was only a make-out session. He lifts his arm up and covers his eyes with his forearm.

Kageyama grabs his chin and turns Tsukishima’s face back to him. His eyes are still covered, but he was close to wheezing, mouth open to hack in more air. Kageyama’s eyes widen at the sight of his fangs peeking out. “Oh.”

Tsukishima gulps and removes his arm from his face, revealing glowing gold eyes, half-lidded and pinning Kageyama in place much like how they did back in the shower room, “Are you sure… you want this?” His tongue swipes out to lick at his own lips, catching at his fangs, “I’m not letting you do this just because I want your blood. I’ve wanted you... in other ways, too. So I don’t know if I can keep myself in check.”

In response, Kageyama takes his shirt off and throws it aside, “I’ll do that for you. You just have to be good, and listen to me.”

“When you put it like _that—_ ” Tsukishima shivers, eyes raking over Kageyama’s body. He reaches up and snakes his arms around Kageyama’s neck, “Come take me, then.”

Kageyama lets himself be pulled down for another kiss, sloppy and hot, driven by nothing else but the need to take this further. Tsukishima sucks on Kageyama’s bottom lip, where it’s busted, once again taking the smallest drops of blood. Kageyama groans, desire in his veins as he palms Tsukishima’s clothed chest, and down to the bulge on his sweatpants. Tsukishima gasps, throwing his head back against the plush pillow under him. He lifts his hips to seek for more of Kageyama’s touch, but it was gone just as fast as it had come. He glares at Kageyama, “Don’t be a damn tease.”

“Don’t be a _brat_.” Kageyama’s eyes are stormy, lips pulled into a thin line. He tugs Tsukishima’s shirt up and off, thrown alongside his own, “I’m not putting up with that anymore. Not here. Are you going to keep ordering _me_ around?”

Tsukishima makes a noise at the back of his throat, turned on by how Kageyama was acting— with his broad shoulders and slim waist, partnered with a completely different demeanor— and had no other choice but to shake his head in reply.

“Good.” Kageyama says with a quirk of his swollen lips, leaning down to plant a kiss to Tsukishima’s, to give him a taste of his blood again, and then he’s kissing his way down, latching onto Tsukishima’s jugular and kissing at the pulse point, licking and sucking at the salty skin. Kageyama slots his crotch over Tsukishima’s as he sucks a mark onto the other’s neck, hips canting down against Tsukishima’s clothed cock in slow, steady ruts. Tsukishima lets out a small moan, lets himself let loose, seeking more, any touch that Kageyama would allow. It doesn’t take any more prompting before they’re grinding against each other, both of them breathless at the pleasure. His fingers play with Tsukishima’s nipples, later followed by his tongue, circling around the hardening nub as Tsukishima’s hips still from grinding up, crying out as he comes all over inside his sweatpants. Kageyama stops his ministrations and looks at the wet patch on Tsukishima’s sweatpants. 

Tsukishima is whimpering, almost begging for more, wriggling under Kageyama for something. For whatever Kageyama had planned for them. Fuck. Kageyama restrains himself, and tugs Tsukishima’s dirty sweatpants off, the blond now bare. _Fuck_. He’s gorgeous.

Gathering up all his control, Kageyama asks, throat scratchy, "Lube?"

Tsukishima’s hand disappears under the pillows, and later procures a half-empty bottle. He hands it to Kageyama, who asks for condoms next.

It was enough to sober Tsukishima up, "Oh. I. I don’t have that."

"Shit. Okay. Okay, wait." He gets off the bed and to where his bag lay, taking out his wallet and retrieving the condom he hid there, a gag gift from Hinata months ago. He hopes to the gods it was still useable. Tsukishima chuckles a little when he sees it, and Kageyama can't help but do the same, too.

He strips off his own pants, now naked as well, and goes back to bed, wedging his hands between Tsukishima's closed thighs and pushing them apart. Tsukishima yelps at the exposure, and then some more when Kageyama thumbs at the sensitive head of his cock, smearing his come over the length and stroking gently until he feels it harden under his hand again.

"Kageyama—"

"Tobio." Kageyama corrects, looking at Tsukishima as he licks at the thin film of Tsukishima’s come on his thumb. "I want you to call me Tobio."

Tsukishima's cock twitches against his stomach at the sight, and he flushes, nodding. The sheer intimacy in being allowed to call someone by their first name, something he hasn't felt anywhere else than here in Japan. It was why hearing his surname roll out of Kageyama's tongue had been exciting. It had been new, for someone like him who had lived in places where your first name is what everyone would call you. He didn't know how'd he'd fare if Kageyama— if _Tobio_ called him by his name now, how sweet it would sound compared to how it sounded out of other people's mouths in all the hundred years he's been alive.

"Tobio." Tsukishima purrs, and Kageyama looks at him with a raised eyebrow, as he's rolling the condom onto himself. "Tobio."

"God—" Kageyama curses, grabbing the plastic bottle of lube. He aches and wants nothing more but to sink himself into Tsukishima, but he's more bent on seeing Tsukishima crumble underneath him, begging for more of what Kageyama can give, the way he'd always imagined.

He squeezes the cold gel onto his digits, coats them nicely and lets them settle and warm under the heat of his skin. Tsukishima's eyes follow every movement, impatient and longing for something to fill him. When Kageyama settles and looks down at where they’re almost joined, finger teasing at his puckered hole, Tsukishima shudders. At last. Finally, _finally_ —

Kageyama slides a lone finger in, and is pleasantly surprised at how loose Tsukishima felt. "Did you touch yourself, before I got here?"

"Yes. With the thought of you, last night." Tsukishima admits, flushing more at being caught, "But your fingers feel _so_ much better."

Kageyama groans, rids himself of the thought of Tsukishima fingering himself open on this very bed, lest he says fuck it and just bury himself deep into Tsukishima. He pulls his finger out and adds another, slowly, watches as Tsukishima's eyes roll to the back of his head before his eyelids close in pleasure.

"So good. So beautiful like this, _Kei._ " He's got two fingers buried into the blond, and he twists his wrist, sees if he can find his spot. _Here._ Tsukishima's eyes snap open, glowing as he looks at Kageyama as if pleading. He hisses, teeth clenching and fangs starting to show again. He bites down at his bottom lip as Kageyama continues to finger him open, scissoring his fingers wide and hitting his prostate all in succession. "Don't hide those pretty sounds from me."

Kageyama lifts his free hand to Tsukishima's face, his thumb swiping over Tsukishima's bottom lip, tugging it from under his teeth, just as he retracts his fingers from inside Tsukishima. Tsukishima whines, feeling hollow without something to fill him, wiggling his hips to feel the ghost of those fingers working on him. Tsukishima licks at the thumb on his lip and gives an experimental, soft bite at the pad. Kageyama's eyes twinkle then, urging Tsukishima to bite down on his thumb and draw blood there. The blond seemed hesitant, the fear of losing control clear in his eyes. And something in Kageyama snaps again. Did he still not trust him to keep him in check? He pushes the pad of his thumb up against the sharp end of his fang, just as he buries three fingers deep into Tsukishima.

Tsukishima bites down, breaking skin, and the initial pain of it dies just as fast as it came, turning into extreme pleasure that shoots straight to Kageyama's cock, his body feeling hot all over. He groans at the new sensation, all coming from his thumb, and Tsukishima moans as he licks at the puncture, sucking Kageyama's thumb into his mouth.

 _Vampire bites are euphoric_ , he remembers Tsukishima telling him one time. _It's why victims don't break free. It feels good. It's how I get fresh blood. In the throes of passion, you won't focus on the momentary pain my bite would give._

Kageyama continues to finger-fuck him, hitting exactly where he knew it would feel good, to give back whatever it was Tsukishima was doing to him with his mouth around his thumb, still sucking at the digit, content. His eyes are glowing a beautiful gold, and Kageyama watches his Adam's apple bob each suck, watches the needy look in Tsukishima's half-lidded eyes.

"Hnngh— Tobio—" Tsukishima pants, releasing Kageyama's thumb from his mouth, still licking at the broken skin, "Want you— want more of you. Please?"

"What is it? Be more thorough." He curls his fingers, tickles at Tsukishima's prostate, "I want to hear it."

Tsukishima's mouth opens, a loud moan echoing in the room. His cock twitches against his stomach and his fists clench around the bedsheets, "W- _wait_ , 'm close, please—"

Kageyama shows mercy and retracts his fingers, wiping the lube on his discarded shirt. Tsukishima gasps, denied an orgasm. He looks at Kageyama, offended. Kageyama only chuckles, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, gentle, "Sorry. I wanted to see you come when I'm inside you."

Tsukishima keens, satisfied at the answer, and kisses him, carding his fingers all over the hair in the back of Kageyama's head. His split lip has scabbed back again, and he whines softly, feeling the thirst stir in him again.

Kageyama pulls away, and grabs the lube again, coating his member and hissing when he strokes himself to get himself slick and ready. He pours some over Tsukishima's hole, ever so cautious about hurting him, an apology slipping past his lips when Tsukishima gasps at the cool liquid on his sensitive area. His hands cup under Tsukishima's thighs, and pulls him closer, spreading Tsukishima’s legs. And what a picture Tsukishima painted— flushed, sweaty, cock dribbling come against his stomach and hole an exposed, pretty pink, dripping wet with lube.

He positions himself at Tsukishima's drenched entrance, teasing the rim with his blunt head, then pushes in smoothly with no resistance, but with the pleasurable tightness of Tsukishima's walls around him. " _Kei._ "

Tsukishima outright whimpers, loving being stretched further, being full. Kageyama hisses and keeps sinking into him, until he's buried all the way. "You feel so good. So good for me."

"For you, _for you._ " Tsukishima says, eyes shut, reveling in the burn of the stretch, the desire and thirst swirling dangerously in the pit of his stomach, "I can take it. Move, please."

"I know you can." Kageyama replies, thrusting out midway and then slamming in. Tsukishima screams, clawing at air until his hands find Kageyama's body, bringing him down and hugging him close, crying out over his shoulder, all while Kageyama builds a nice pace, moving in and out of him. He kisses Tsukishima's cheek and pulls away from his embrace, sitting back on his heels as he watches Tsukishima crumble before him, obscene sounds coming from his mouth, sounds that put porn moans to shame, all because of his cock— because of him.

He picks up his speed, hips snapping at a brutal pace that's got Tsukishima tearing up. They don't fall, but they make his eyes glassy, and he is gorgeous, looking at Kageyama the way he is; as if he isn't ruining Kageyama enough by existing, like he can see that Kageyama's control is falling at the seams. Kageyama doesn't like that— the feeling of being so seen, of losing, not when he's imagined taking Tsukishima, make him pliant and docile.

Kageyama's hand makes its way to Tsukishima's neck, and wraps itself over the exposed width of it. Tsukishima's breath hitches, but he doesn’t say anything, even extends his head further into the pillows to accommodate Kageyama's hand so it wraps more firmly. 

Oh.

He wants this, too.

His hand squeezes as he plunges deeper, as Tsukishima wiggle his hips down to meet his thrusts. Kageyama's eyes are dark when his unoccupied hand plants Tsukishima's hips down, to still him. There's a growl under Kageyama's breath, a silent reminder for Tsukishima to stay put. Tsukishima swallows, and feels the hand tighten around his neck. He moans, his thighs starting to shake, his cock leaking over his stomach each time Kageyama brushes over his prostate, all while he struggles to keep as much air in his lungs as long as it allows.

There is something erotic here about Kageyama’s hand tight around his neck. Kageyama, the only person he’s had around, _trusted_ to be around after long, after all the years he hid and kept to himself in fear of being found out and killed. Kageyama, who’s cutting off his air and pounding into him in deep, harsh thrusts.

"You like this?" Kageyama rasps, "If I wanted, I could stop you from breathing. You like me having control over you, Kei? Can't even answer me, huh? Is it that good?"

"Tobio—" Tsukishima wheezes out, just nods at the words that make him ache more. He feels like he's going to burst soon, vision getting blurry at the edges from how good it all felt, from the dwindling amount of oxygen he's left to work with, the heat of his body making him pliant, like it would glass, "I'm gonna come soon."

Kageyama mumbles out an affirmative that he heard him, but he doesn't stop fucking into him, continues squeezing at his neck, "Then come for me. I want to see you."

Tsukishima feels Kageyama's hand tighten dangerously around his neck this time, and Tsukishima feels cold and hot at the same time, all while the coil in his stomach reaches its limit. Kageyama takes his hand back just as Tsukishima goes over the edge, coming untouched and gasping for air altogether. He repeats 'Tobio' like a mantra, his strength showing as he rips the bedsheets where his fists are bundled at. He's dizzy and delirious with ecstasy and desire, his legs twitching and his chest cold where his come had spurted over, when another, more familiar feeling hits him headfirst. He's thirsty, _hungry_ for blood. His throat feels dry and his eyes struggle to open, looking over at the empty decanters on the floor, on his night stand, containers he’s downed and gotten drunk on but was not anywhere near enough to satiate his need.

Someone is slapping his cheek, and when his eyes focus, it was Kageyama, pushing away his sweat-coated hair from his forehead, "Kei. Bite me."

Kageyama's cock was still in him, thrusts still vicious, one hand on Tsukishima’s hips. His scent assaults his nose, and Tsukishima trembles, feels his fangs protrude under his gums. Kageyama was still talking, "You've been so good, baby. Perfect. I've got you. Come here. Take from me, too."

Instinct is what makes Tsukishima push himself up weakly by his elbows, wrapping an arm around Kageyama. Kageyama helps him sit up over his lap, guides Tsukishima’s mouth over his neck, spreads the blond’s ass cheeks apart as he continues thrusting up, "I'm close."

Tsukishima finds his bearings, the hunger clearing his mind. He feels the burn of Kageyama's length dragging along his walls and prostate, smells the blood thrumming under Kageyama's neck. He licks a stripe up the length of it, his tongue circling around the pulse of his vein, and sinks his fangs in the supple skin, spilling hot, red blood over his lips and into his awaiting mouth. Kageyama moans out his name, blissed out as the euphoric effect of the bite takes its course. He comes soonafter, intense, spilling all over the condom, thrusts going erratic and then slowing down, fucking his orgasm out as Tsukishima continues to feed. Kageyama hums, breathing hard as he rubs Tsukishima's back lazily, letting him drink. Tsukishima's hands are curled around his head, angling his neck, sucking hard, gulping harder, left to starve of Kageyama's blood for so long. Kageyama's eyes close despite himself, and he doesn't remember anything except the rush of blood to his neck the moment he blacks out.

  
  


When his eyes open, it's dark, and he's warm, wrapped in a thick blanket and laying in soft sheets. He yawns and blinks up at the harsh light on the ceiling. He groans. He feels both alive and boneless. _What happened...?_

"You're awake." A voice whispers beside him, awashed in relief, "Oh my God. How are you feeling?"

He rubs at his eyes as he sits up, feeling the world swirl when he does. "Woah, _uh_ , a little light-headed, but I feel... fine. More than ever."

Tsukishima takes his hand and kisses it, "I lost control and almost drained you. I wouldn't have stopped until I realized you weren't moving anymore." He punches Kageyama's shoulder, "I thought I killed you."

Kageyama has the gal to laugh, "Sorry I didn't fulfill my promise to keep you in check." He pulls Tsukishima to bed on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist, "You alright? Are you full?"

"Completely sated." Tsukishima replies, "You taste amazing, you know that? I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Don't, then." Kageyama rolls to his side, Tsukishima going along with him, "I'm all yours."

Tsukishima hums, settles into the bed, "We have to talk about this. About where this is going to go."

"Mm. I'll be here."

Tsukishima inhales, caresses Kageyama's face. In a soft voice, he asks, "For your eternity?"

"Yes," Kageyama inches closer, kisses his answer along the smile on Tsukishima's lips, "And all your eternities, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. _I don't know_. Had this idea... so long ago. It was just a prompt in my drafts. Enter me getting into Ikemen Vampire, and around the end of August, I conceptualized the 'plot' (which was supposed to be just mindless vampire sex). And then, I thought, 'huh! I can post this for Halloween', but suddenly there are only _days_ left before Christmas? So, again, I don't know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! This squeezed out everything from me. My first try at what my people would call a 'lemon'. Ahaha... (Jokes aside, I plan on improving on the aspect of writing smut. It's fun. Honestly I haven't written anything else except smut since I dropped my first one.)
> 
> I will now retreat back to my void.
> 
> Kudos and comments = Completely welcomed and appreciated! With open arms! ♡


End file.
